


Under the Arches of Moonlight and Sky

by thebureauisclosed (insibbegerest)



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insibbegerest/pseuds/thebureauisclosed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette can't fall asleep and so he joins Washington in his tent to snuggle and warm up a bit.<br/>(Can be interpreted as platonic or romantic; whatever floats your boat.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Arches of Moonlight and Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Under the Arches of Moonlight and Sky/月光与天穹之下](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332077) by [curlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlia/pseuds/curlia)



And there it was again – the silent but ceaseless sound of footsteps. At first, Washington thought his exhausted mind was only playing tricks on him, but now he was certain; someone was walking around their camping site. In the middle of a night. With certain reluctance he kicked off his blanket, slowly stood up and massaged his temples. He sincerely hoped it wasn't a spy or another kind of scoundrel because he could barely get his sore limbs to cooperate at such an ungodly hour. Just to be sure, he grabbed a knife from his desk and sneaked out of his tent.

Washington blinked and looked around. Several seconds passed. Then, he caught a glimpse of –

"General?" The mysterious person approached him, shrouded in darkness. It was definitely a man, rather tall – although not taller than Washington, of course – and lean, and his voice sounded oddly familiar, but Washington didn't recognize him right away. "Is that you, sir?" Ah, the pleasant voice tinted with a French accent could only belong to one man. Washington relaxed.

"Lafayette? What are you doing out here so late?"

"I could ask you the same question, general." Washington couldn't see Lafayette's face in the dark, but he'd swear he could hear him smile. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought fresh air might do me some good."

"And has it?"

Lafayette laughed, "I don't think so, no. I still don't feel like sleeping. All that's changed is that now I'm also cold in addition to sleepless."

"Then return to your tent. I wouldn't want one of my best men to catch a cold. By the way, for a while there, I thought you might have been a spy what with you running around here after midnight!"

"I am sorry, sir," Lafayette said quietly, "it wasn't my intention to add to your worries."

Washington sighed. It was very difficult, if not entirely impossible, to be mad at Lafayette. There was something too endearing about him. "It's alright, I shouldn't be so paranoid."

"No no, on the contrary, my dear general!" Lafayette blurted out. "A good leader must always remain vigilant."

Washington smiled, "You are right, I suppose, but the same applies to every good soldier. It is no easy task for a man to pay attention to his surroundings when he gets no night's sleep, though. You should rest."

"I cannot rest," Lafayette said before he could stop himself. He then quickly added, "Um, I mean... Yes, general, I will get going. Bonne nuit."

Washington laid his hand on Lafayette shoulder. "Wait. Is there something troubling you?"

Lafayette shook his head, "It is but a triviality I wouldn't want to bother you with."

"You wouldn't be bothering me at all, dear Marquis." At that moment, Washington noticed the silhouette of the man standing in front of him was shaking slightly. Internally, he scolded himself for detaining poor Lafayette when he obviously needed to get out of reach of the chilling wind and warm up. "Let us continue this conversation in my tent?" Washington suggested. "Sharing your problems with me might help you, and standing here will do neither of us any good."

Lafayette gave the general a small nod and followed him inside. The general’s tent was, naturally, larger and more comfortable compared to the ones most men had to stay in. A map and some opened letters were lying on the desk, showing that a general could never truly rest. When other soldiers slept soundly, he was still busy planning their next move and working on reports. Two thick woollen blankets covered the cot Washington slept on.

Washington gestured for Lafayette to sit down on the cot and the Frenchman complied gladly. Washington drew up a chair so that he could sit opposite him. The candles on his desk were glowing only dimly, but everything was better than the impenetrable blackness reigning outside. “Well then, you may start talking.”

Lafayette laughed nervously, “While your interest in my well-being flatters me, I must assure you your worry is misplaced. It’s a pathetic problem, really.”

“Let me be the judge of that.”

The marquis sighed and shifted on the cot, “I suffer from a condition known as loneliness, my dearest general.”

“Oh.” That was an answer Washington didn’t expect to hear. A small smile played on Lafayette’s lips.   
“I thought you had a lot of friends here.”

“I do and I’m grateful for that, but I was speaking of a different kind of loneliness. The one that makes you reach out for a warm body after you wake up only to sadden you when there is none to be found. The one that turns your dreams to nightmares because you forgot what human touch feels like, what being loved feels like.”

…oh.

Washington wasn’t sure what to do with this revelation. Thankfully, he didn’t have to make a decision because Lafayette spoke again, “Forgive me, it is stupid of me to complain like this, but…”

“No, it’s alright… I understand.”

"You do?"

Of course he did. A man of his position couldn't afford to show it, but nights in the campsite were long and sleepless and sometimes he wished he had someone to share them with. Not necessarily in the same way lovers did, though. It would be more than enough for him to hear someone else's breath, to feel their heartbeat. To be aware of the fact he wasn't alone.

It took Washington a moment to realize that neither he nor Lafayette had spoken since Lafayette had voiced his tentative question. The Frenchman's eyes were fixed on him as though he was attempting to convey a message Washington couldn't quite decipher.

"Yes I do," Washington said finally, "I am only human, after all." Which was true; and in that particular moment, he felt _very_ human. There and then, he was no commander-in-chief of the Continental Army, he was only a man who didn't want to be on his own that night.

They kept staring at each other for a little longer. The moment died when Lafayette stood up and coughed awkwardly, "I suppose I really should get going now."

"Why?" The word flew out of Washington's mouth before he had a chance to think about it.

One corner of Lafayette's mouth quirked up, "Because it is very late and we'll need to be well rested tomorrow. Unless you want me to sleep here?"

The question was said in a joking manner, however, Washington couldn't help but wonder if there was any seriousness underlying it. Could it be that his friend would actually prefer to stay there with him? No, his was certainly not the kind of company Lafayette had been looking for... or was it?

"I would have nothing against you staying," was the reply Washington opted for in the end. He spoke in a light tone, hoping his answer wouldn't catch Lafayette off guard.

"You only have one bed in your tent," Lafayette pointed out. "I know you would never let a guest sleep on the ground and I know I would never let _you_ sleep on the ground, which means that if I were to remain here, we would spend the rest of the night arguing over who sleeps where."

"I know the bed isn't too big, but it could be shared by two people." Only too late Washington realized how improper it must have sounded. But then again, they were friends and conversations between friends were not always meant to be taken seriously, were they? Surely Lafayette would understand that.

"May I have a question, sir?"

"Yes?"

Lafayette took a few steps toward Washington and had to bow his head down a bit to be able to retain eye contact. With the man so close, Washington could discern his features well despite the near-darkness. There was no point denying it, Lafayette was a very handsome man that Washington had always held dear to his heart. And now, when the distance between them seemed negligible and immense at the same time, it was getting more and more difficult for him to be able to think properly.

"You said you wouldn't mind me staying, but... would you _like_ me to stay?" Lafayette said quietly, all the playfulness that had been present in his voice now gone. "I've told you what's bothering me and you said you understood. And if we both need the same thing, then... why don't we help each other out? I am not proposing anything indecent here, I just... miss the feeling of falling asleep next to another person and so do you, I believe. We are two men with too much heaviness on their minds and hearts, wouldn't it do us good to forget about the war for a while and only relish each other's company and the comfort it brings?"

Lafayette sounded hopeful and sincere, and honestly? His offer sounded like music to the general's ears. However, there was a silent voice in his head causing unrest with a question. Despite Lafayette's reassurance nothing improper woud take place, if there was an emergency and someone entered the tent (or if a drunk or confused soldier accidentally stumbled in), surely they would come to the wrong conclusion. And rumors would grow...

_To hell with this,_ Washington thought, _let them think whatever they want._ He was not about to deny Lafayette (and himself) the solace he seeked.

"You are right," he said. He rose up to his feet. There was absolute silence as the two men faced each other. Washington was holding his breath without even realizing it. It was ridiculous, but something about that very moment was making him feel nervous. He knew this didn't mean anything, he knew what was between them was nothing but deep friendship, yet...

He shook his head, embarrassed. "Lie down," he spoke, pointing at the bed. "I am used to sleeping on the left side, so..."

Lafayette grinned, "And I on the right side. What a brilliant match we make." He took off his boots, crawled under the blankets and gave Washington a meaningful look. Washington followed his example.

"Your blankets are thicker. And warmer," Lafayette noted. And yawned. "Excuse me, I..."

"You are tired. Of course." Washington's lips curled up slightly as he took in the sight of Lafayette who could hardly keep his eyes open by then.

At first, they both felt somewhat awkward and uncomfortable. There was too much tossing, turning and whispered apologies. It didn't take long for Washington to realize that if they continued in the same manner, neither of them would get any rest. He stopped caring if he was taking up too much space or touching his bedfellow too much. By shifting closer to the marquis and putting an arm around him, he finally made himself comfortable. Lafayette, also welcoming the change, sighed contently and snuggled to Washington. Now his back was pressed to Washington and he could feel the general's warm breath tickling his neck.

It didn't make any sense, but somehow, Lafayette's presence made Washington feel safer. Safer and at home. With an armful of Lafayette and with his mind finally at peace, he shut his eyes and entered the realm of sleep. He knew that tomorrow the war would go on and all his struggles would return. But tomorrow was far away and Lafayette was near and for that moment, it seemed to be more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Lafayette is a sweetheart and I just had to write something featuring him. Haha.  
> Btw if you ever feel like sharing any Hamilton/American Revolution headcanons, my tumblr is acelaurens and my askbox is always open! ;)


End file.
